Crónicas en Equestria: los nuevos elementos de la armonia
by DashSpaghetti
Summary: Las mane six ya se habían retirado, todas y cada una de ellas tomaron caminos separados, ya no habría nadie que portara los eelementos de la armonía, hasta que Celestia convoca a 6 ponies y un grifo, y les da a saber que existe otro elemento no menos importante y les da la tarea de proteger los elementos y a Equestria. (rated T por el momento, denle una oportunidad u.u)
1. Prologo

**N/A:**¡Holis! He aquí un nuevo fic de MLP, sinceramente he estado planeando este fic desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora se me da para publicarlo,aquí saldrán oc's como protagonistas, espero que les guste n_n/

**Summary**: -No agaches la cabeza, no renuncies a lo que eres- sonrió y me examinó detalladamente -Elige...- un eco muy hueco sonó en el lugar.

Volteo a todos lados y no veo que elegir, entonces me pareció ver una luz de colores del lado derecho, se va acercando cada vez más hasta que los veo... Eran los elementos de la armonía, cada uno con su respectiva forma, pero hay uno en especial que me llama la atencion, lealtad. Camino hacia aquel elemento y lo toco, una luz muy fuerte se hace presente en el cuarto, desaparecen las sombras y vuelve a la fria oscuridad, esta vez veo de nuevo el ojo azul flameante, me acerco y soy envolvida en una clase de magia oscura, una risa tetrica suena en eco y ahora vi quien era... Nightmare Moon.

**Disclaimer**: My little pony no me pertenece, es de Hasbro, sólo me pertenecen 2 oc, los demás no.

**Advertencia:** si no te gusta este tipo de fics, sera mejor que no dejes review.

**Nota:** Utilizaré a Star Sinning (oc de pinkierose230502), Gritin (oc de Fidget x3), a Silent Moon, Azuli, Galaxy Hair, el mío y otro mío que es un unicornio.  
***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********

Ya hace mucho tiempo que las mane six no se han hablado, todas se fueron por distintos caminos, aunque la paz reinaba en Equestria, se extrañaba la presencia de aquellas ponies que alguna vez fueron las heroínas de aquel reino. Todo esto le paso por la mente a Starligth, una pegaso de color casi púrpura, ojos morados y crin morada, estaba montada en una nube mirando al cielo, pensando en eso y en una pregunta "si ya no están las representantes de los elementos de la armonía, ahora ¿quien salvaría Equestria si vuelve Nightmare Moon, Discord, Tirek o cualquier otro que quiera destruir o gobernar?" .  
Nadie tenía esa respuesta, todo daba vueltas y vueltas, literalmente. Starligth miro lo que se encontraba debajo de ella, era Ponyville, el pacifico pueblo donde unicornios, terrestres y pegasos convivían y lo que ahora era casi su hogar, ya que su casa se encontraba flotando sobre el pueblo, miró con detallez todo pony, eran felices, amigables y sobre todo amistosos, dio otro vistazo a la biblioteca donde anteriormente vivía la princesa Twilight Sparkle, miro a todos lados, vio que nadie la veía y se hecho a volar hacia la biblioteca. Cuando llegó abrió la puerta con delicadeza intentando no hacer ruido y poco a poco se adentró, revizo aquel lugar, realmente era muy grande, camino hacia atrás y chocó con un estante dejando caer varios libros, y uno de ellos le cayó en la cabeza, llevó uno de sus cascos a su cabeza para sobarsela y después tomó el libro, le hecho un vistazo y decidió hojearlo un poco, ninguna parte le pareció interesante, hasta que se topó con una página.

-Humm, "Los representantes de los elementos de la armonía"...- la pegaso comenzó a leer, cada palabra se hacía más interesante.

"Tal vez se pregunten como son elegidos los representantes, aquí les hablare sobre esto...  
Son elegidos de acuerdo a su personalidad, pero ¿que pasaría si ya no hubiera más representantes?, quizá el reino sería devastado, para eso, si mi querida alumna Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash y Applejack se separaran, aquí dejó a los que he escogido yo para que sean los nuevos representantes..."

Siguió leyendo hasta que encontró algo raro, en el puesto donde dice lealtad, generosidad y risa aparecían ella, su hermana y su mejor amiga.

-¡Ja! Esto tiene que ser una bro... - Vio otra parte, esta decía "el séptimo elemento que es gratitud se la doy a Galaxy Hair".

Dio un salto y ladeo su cabeza, su expresión era de sorpresa, su hermana Azuli, sus amigas Silent y Galaxy, y ella fueron elegidas por la mismísima Celestia para representar los elementos, sabía que era Celestia, ya que ese libro era de comunicación como el que tiene Sunset Shimmer, sólo que este parecía ser de Twilight. Nada tenía sentido ahora, pero, si hay elegidos, ¿porque todavía no los han llamado?, podría ser porque no habia peligro aún, quien sabe...  
Se tallo los ojos, fue a la puerta y salió volando con precisión hacia su hogar, cuando llegó noto a los guardias del castillo de Canterlot en la puerta, no lo pensó 2 veces y fue a atenderlos.

-¿Se les ofrece algo?- fue acercándose lentamente a los guardias.

-La princesa Celestia quiere verla a usted y a su hermana- dijo aquel guardia

-¿Para que?- miro con seriedad.

-No lo se, yo sólo sigo ordenes- dijo entre dientes.

-Esta bien, tomaré el primer tren a Canterlot- sonrió disimuladamente.

-Ok, la princesa las espera- los guardias se fueron volando del lugar, mientras la Pegaso se quedó pensativa fuera de la casa.

Su hermana Azuli le abrió la puerta y dejó que entrará, la pegaso azul la miro con curiosidad y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, esta la miro con una sonrisa y le contó lo sucedido con los guardias a fuera.

-Entonces... Iremos a Canterlot- dijo sonriendo la pegaso menor -Genial, ya hay que agarrar el tren o nos perderemos todo- dio unos pequeños brincos por todo el lugar.

-Mañana temprano iremos- suspiro con pesadez y miro el reloj que colgaba de una pared -Vámonos a dormir...- bostezo ligeramente y las dos se fueron a dormir.

**/POV Starligth/**

Despierto y estoy en un cuarto oscuro, lo único que puedo ver es un hojo azul muy brillante que esta a lo lejos, intentó seguirlo pero cada vez esta más lejos, una voz resuena en mi cabeza, "no podrás salvarte de la oscuridad..." se escucha muy fuerte, de pronto se enciende un faro a lo lejos, veo unas figuras, son 6 ponies y un grifo, intento acercarme, me acerco y acerco, tocó la espalda de uno de ellos y voltea bruscamente, yo camino hacia atrás, lo veo y noto que se parece a mi. Me mira con seriedad, agachó mi cabeza, después siento que me la levanta de mi barbilla.

-No agaches la cabeza, no renuncies a lo que eres- sonrió y me examinó detalladamente -Elige...- un eco muy hueco sonó en el lugar.

Volteo a todos lados y no veo que elegir, entonces me pareció ver una luz de colores del lado derecho, se va acercando cada vez más hasta que los veo... Eran los elementos de la armonía, cada uno con su respectiva forma, pero hay uno en especial que me llama la atencion, lealtad. Camino hacia aquel elemento y lo toco, una luz muy fuerte se hace presente en el cuarto, desaparecen las sombras y vuelve a la fria oscuridad, esta vez veo de nuevo el ojo azul flameante, me acerco y soy envolvida en una clase de magia oscura, una risa tetrica suena en eco y ahora vi quien era... Nightmare Moon.

**/Fin del POV/**

La pegaso despierta muy agitada, su respiración se volvia muy rápida, mira a todos lados, ve el reloj, todavía era temprano, pero el tren partía en unos minutos, para ser exactos en 25, voló hacia el cuarto de su hermana y le tocó bruscamente la puerta.

-Azuli ya vámonos, llegaremos tarde...- le gritó, la pegaso azul salió molesta de la recámara.

-Ya estoy- la miro con molestia y trono su mandíbula.

Las dos hermanas se fueron al tren, cuando llegaron, Starligth se encontró con la sorpresa de que también estaban Silent Moon y Galaxy Hair, las dos las saludaron y sonrieron amistosamente.

-¡Todos a bordo!- se escuchó la voz del conductor del tren, todos los ponies entraron al tren con rapidez.

Las 4 pegasos agarraron un lugar y comenzaron a platicar, de cosas sin importancia. Pasó una hora y ya hiban a llegar a Canterlot, las 4 miraron por la ventana de la cabina del tren, estaban muy emocionadas, el tren paró en la estación, todos los ponies salieron del tren, al salir Starligth se asombró al ver una ciudad tan grande, claro, ella vivía en Cloudsdale, trabajaba en controladora del clima, pero nunca salía de Ponyville, por eso se asombró.  
Cuando le puso atencion a todos los ciudadanos noto que los guardias de Celestia las estaban esperando, no dudaron en seguirlos hasta el castillo. Entraron por la puerta principal y después las guiaron hasta la biblioteca del castillo donde las esperaba Celestia, Luna (todavía no es Nightmare Moon), también un pony terrestre de color blanco, un grifo y un unicornio de crin arcoiris.

-Tal vez se pregunten porque están aquí, ¿no es así?- dijo Celestia.

-Si princesa, ¿para que nos llamo?- dijo el pony terrestre.

-Alguien de ustedes husmeo en la biblioteca que era el hogar de la princesa Twilight, ¿no?- miro seriemente a Starligth, quien esta le contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Je, que cosas, ¿no?- río divertidamente la Pegaso rosa.

-Humm, como verán... Las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía ya no se ven, cada una tomo su camino, necesitamos otros portadores, así que por eso los llámamos- los miro a cada uno, los examinó con detallés y sonrió.

-¿Usted quiere que nosotros seamos los portadores?- pregunto el unicornio.

-Asi es...- la miro a los ojos.

-"Humm, ¿que tal?, ahora seré una portadora, será mejor que me preparé"- pensó Starligth.

Los 7 sonrieron y se miraron entre si, seria una vida atareada, pero eso no les importaba ahora que lo que tanto anhelaba cada uno se hizo realidad.  
************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********

**N/A**: ¿que tal?, ¿como quedó?, sólo es una parte de lo que se me ocurrió, espero que les guste :3

Assassin Gato fuera del aire.


	2. Dudas

**N/A: He Vuelto, antes que nada… No me maten TTwTT. **

**Todo es culpa del puto curso y de que he estado estudiando para mi examen de COMIPEMS (*) (ayer fue y fue más fácil que el de entrar a la secundaria xD). Y aparte me castigaron con mi celular y me dieron un piedraphone de la era prehistórica TTwTT.**

**Ok, ya di mis motivos, pero es hora de publicar un capítulo más de este sensual fic**

**¡Empecemos!**

**Summary: **Buscaba una simple razón para ser escogida por este elemento, pero ninguna encajaba bien. Todas eran inútiles, nada tenía sentido alguno, pues en estos casos buscaría ayuda de su mejor amigo Search -el oc de mi hermano- pero ni el mismo tenía esa respuesta, a pesar de ser un gran investigador.

**Disclaimer: MLP no me pertenece, ni los OC's. Solo 2 me pertenecen.**

**Advertencia: Si no te gusta, hazme el favor de no insultarme con palabras vulgares.**

**Nota: Ni una xD**

Starlight se encontraba vagando por el castillo en busca de los elementos de la armonía. Celestia los había guardado hace mucho y nadie podía entrar, solo los que habían sido escogidos como portadores de los elementos y como los demás estaban con Celestia, ella decidió ir y buscarlos por su cuenta.

Entro a la biblioteca real, voló muy alto hasta alcanzar el techo. Estuvo así durante unos minutos hasta que diviso algo en una parte que jamás había visto, fue volando hacia allá y cuando llego los vio… Estaban polvorientos, algo descuidados por así decirlo, pero aún estaban en su forma adecuada.

Oh, ahí están. Dijo la pegaso con una gran sonrisa.

Pero no pudo moverse de su estupefacción, y menos al ver el elemento de **Lealtad** ahí enfrente de sus ojos. Brillaba intensamente, era como si llamara a la pegaso, solo se inmuto en ver directamente ese elemento, cuando llego Azuli ni se dio cuenta.

Hermana, veo que ya los encontraste… Pero hay que salir de aquí, es muy tenebroso este lugar así de oscuro. La pegaso azul trata de mover a su hermana, pero no obtiene respuesta alguna. Vámonos de aquí que la princesa Celestia nos está esperando. Dice ya más nerviosa.

Ah sí, corre, ayúdame a llevarlos. Starlight sonríe como si nada.

Azuli solo se limita a fruncir el ceño ante lo dicho por su hermana, dio un suspiro corto y la ayudo con los elementos, se retiraron hasta la sala donde se encontraban Celestia y los demás. Todos con una sonrisa de preocupación se acercaron a las dos pegasos, Azuli contesto a la pregunta no formulada.

Un pequeño inconveniente con Starlight, pero ya se arregló. Dijo con una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

Todos estuvieron conversando por horas, hasta que Celestia les ordeno que se fueran a sus respectivas casas. Todos se fueron en el tren directo a las ciudades de cada uno.

Cuando llegaron a Ponyville, Starlight y Azuli se retiraron a Cloudsdale en donde se encontraba su casa con la esperanza de descansar un rato.

**/POV Starlight/**

Me encontraba en un lugar muy oscuro a mi parecer, solo se veía una luz a lo lejos. Intento trotar hacia ella pero cada vez se ve más y más lejos de mi alcance. Intento moverme ahora, pero no puedo, intento gritar pero las palabras no salen, es como si alguien me lo estuviese impidiendo, pero, ¿Quién?

Una voz escucho a lo lejos

"_Ven"_

¿Quién es?

"_Ven"_

Esa voz…

"_Ven"_

Miro alrededor varias veces, no hay nadie. De pronto siento la presencia de alguien atrás de mí, giro y lo primero que veo es aquella misma figura que vi en mi sueño.

"_Huye"_

¿Huir?, ¿De qué?

"_Huye"_

¿De qué hay que huir?

"_¡Huye!"_

Ahora parece que grita, cierro los ojos y los vuelvo abrir… No hay nadie. Escucho repentinamente una risa muy escalofriante, no puedo moverme. La risa se escucha más fuerte ¡NO!

**/Fin del POV/**

Starlight se despierta muy sobresaltada de aquel sueño, suspira de alivio al ver que se encontraba en su casa. Nada de lo que vio y escucho era real.

Definitivamente debo de dejar los cupcakes nocturnos. Dijo para sí misma.

De momento le vino una duda a su mente _"¿Por qué ella había sido escogida?, ¿Por qué no otra?"_. Las dudas de un momento a otro habían invadido su mente.

Buscaba una simple razón para ser escogida por este elemento, pero ninguna encajaba bien. Todas eran inútiles, nada tenía sentido alguno, pues en estos casos buscaría ayuda de su mejor amigo Search -el oc de mi hermano- pero ni el mismo tenía esa respuesta, a pesar de ser un gran investigador.

No, no entendía el porqué de todo este asunto, pero estaba feliz por alguna razón, esa razón era que había conocido más con quien entablar una amistad, pues a ella le encantaba hacer nuevos amigos.

Oh, esto será genial. Dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

**(*) El examen de COMIPEMS se lo hacen a los que van de ingreso a nivel medio superior. En este caso yo hice el de la UNAM (Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México), existe el del CENEVAL que es para los que pidieron Vocacional, Cetís, Conalep, etc. El mío es para Preparatorias o CCH que son de la UNAM.**

**N/A: sé que fue muy corto, pero ahí está y recién salido del horno xD**

**Assassin Gato fuera**


	3. Volvi!

**Volvi y con nuevos fanfics, esperen mi nueva publicación c:**


End file.
